1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a discharge outlet for use with a double wall tank assembly used for storing and dispensing large quantities of liquid. More particularly, it is concerned with a sealing boot for the discharge outlet which enables the liquid to be dispensed through openings in the side walls of the inner tank and outer vessel of the double wall tank assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of liquid in bulk is well known, and has evolved in importance due to environmental concerns over the escape of chemicals. In the past, it was common to store chemicals underground in large tanks where gravity was used to fill the vessels and the contents were periodically pumped for use. However, the problems associated with leading underground storage tanks has increased the usage of above ground storage tanks. Typically, one or more above-ground vessels have been placed in a “tank farm” where a concrete pad and berm help to contain and capture any problem. Rainwater received in the containment area must be monitored and treated if leakage is detected. This has proven very expensive, as the rainwater represents a large volume of liquid even though the leakage is isolated.
As a result, storage containers have been developed which include a double walled construction. Examples of containment tanks utilizing such construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,986 to Frost and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,752 to Harding, Jr. While the double walled construction therein is an improvement over single walled tanks, they require filling and discharge to be accomplished from atop the tanks. This requires extra energy to be expended in pumping the liquid. The need to prevent leakage from a double walled containment tank assembly has thus not heretofore permitted effective discharge openings through the sidewalls of the component inner and outer tanks. Thus, there has developed a need for a containment tank assembly which is capable of use in a variety of environments, minimizes, leakage, and has reduced energy demands.